The Inner Lukester: The 1st Diary of Luke
by Isolde Sybil
Summary: Lukes diary has been found hidden in his cabin bunk and this is what it is. DO NOT ON PJO, and never will. Rated T casue I felt Like it, and Lukes seen some pretty violent things.
1. Chapter 1

I started a Luke diary in one of my stories and decided to write a story 'bout it This is before Percy come To Camp in this section. Enjoy and Review!!

My father once sent me on a quest to get a golden apple from the garden of the hesperides. I wanted a quest but I didn't want want Hercules had done. Whats the Glory and Honor of Accomplishing a task that has already been done. I thought father would give me a quest that was better than that. I went and failed. Since I almost got killed Chiron isn't planning on having that many more quests. Annabeth is more anxious than ever to go on a quest, but Chiron told her that her time won't come till a certain camper has come. Now Annabeth thinks every camper that arrives will be her ticket out of here. But anyway, lately I've been having a dream where this raspy voice talks and wants me to join him. I know the voice is Kronos of the titians and I wish to join him so I can kill the Olympians and start the world a new . For what have the Olympians ever done for me, for us? I would be Kronos right hand man, and help him enslave the Olympians and put mortals in there prober places, as slaves! The more I think about it the more it seems the right choice, and who cares that Hermes would be toppled from any power? I HATE my dad anyway for all he's done for me and nothing he's done to fix it. I swear on the River Styx that I will overthrow the Olympians and enslave them and free the titians. MWHAHAHAHA!! Wait have to go, Annabeth is coming towards me with a a video of school house rock! NO NO WILL NOT WATCH THAT GARBAGE!

Love,

The Lukester

(P.S. I love the Jonas Brothers and tried to get Annabeth to listen to them but she only listens to school house rock. All of the Athena Cabin listen to School House Rock.)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing to all who did. Will try to update weekly and/or daily. This is set the MORNING AFTER Percy has come, cause he arrived at night.

MORNING AFTER PERCY ARRIVES

Dear Diary,

Today a new camper arrived. He came down the hill dragging Grover behind him, but when he got to the bottom he fainted. Why am I writing this down? Oh just because last night Kronos came to me in a dream, and I agreed to join the titians. He also told me a new camper is coming soon and when he does he'll be the "one". He also said that the reason why I stole the Master Bolt from Zeus at our Winter Solstice Visit was because he was controlling me. I HATE to be used but with Lord Kronos it's an honor to be used. Anyway that new camper that came fainted and Chiron had to come take him to the big house. It was the dead of night when this happened so Annabeth and I weren't allowed to help, but I saw Annabeth creep past my door in the early dawn to help Chiron nurse the boy back to health. She always helps to nurse them back to health in case that camper is the "CHOSEN ONE". That is all that matters to Annabeth, but little dos she know that this camper is the one with her ticket out. He may also be the hero that destroys The Titians place when its ruins become the building once more. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel so good when I'm evil.

Love,

The Lukester


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing. Now here is Chapter 3!!

THE NIGHT AFTER PERCY COMES

Dear Diary,

That kid that came earlier is called Percy Jackson. Annabeth came to visit me earlier and she said that he didn't know would happen at the summer solstice. I kept my lips shut because I know what will happen then, the Gods will get into a three way war destroying Olympus with God against God, against God. All the Olympians taking sides with this making the Trojan war look like a water balloon party. Anyway Percy should wake up soon and Annabeth, me, and all the other counselors(Plus Chiron) want to know whose cabin he's in. Of course Annabeth will explain to them where they are, and who they are the best she could as she has done every since she set out to find the "Chosen One". Well I should be getting to bed now, because I am a consoler my cabin should be going to bed soon, and I might have a new cabin member tomorrow. Persus. Jackson.

Love,

The Lukester


End file.
